Sarah's Song
by WitnessToTheFallen
Summary: Song fic, COMPLETE! JS romance, first part of story. The end of the story is in "Hold On To Me", look for it soon. When I finish it, I'll post it as it will be a one shot.
1. I Never Thought I'd Be Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, so don't sue me please!!!!!!

Note: I fiddled w/ the lyrics to "Adam's Song" by Blink 182. No matter how much I love Blink 182, I had to or the song wouldn't fit.

_I never thought I'd be alone_

_I laughed the loudest who'd have known?_

Jareth sat alone in his throne room and stared out the window at the starry sky. Amazingly enough, there are stars in the Underground. But anyway, he was just staring out the window thinking about his life. How he'd been alone for so many years, and how he'd had to fit that perfect image that was set for him as a child.

It still amazed him how he could be so lonely, yet still be the life of a party. He laughed harder than everyone else to make up for the laughter he doesn't get out alone. To make up for all the laughs he's lost by losing Sarah. He thought about all the things he'd lost when he lost her.

_I took my time, I hurried up_

_The choice was mine I didn't think enough_

Jareth began thinking about how this had happened.

It had been a beautiful night in the Underground, like this one, and he'd done the unthinkable. He and Sarah had been together for a few years, and they had gotten into a fight. The fight that ruined everything.

"Jareth, just listen to me! My GOD!! You are so stubborn!!"

Jareth had lost his temper with Sarah, and momentarily considered walking out of the room. But his darker side took over, and he struck her. Sarah stumbled back a few spaces, and then touched her face. Strangely calm, she turned around and walked out of the room, down the hall, and into her old room, from when she'd first came back to the Underground. She closed the door quietly, and Jareth didn't hear from her the rest of the night.

The next morning, he'd gone to her room, and knocked. Sarah hadn't made a sound, so he decided to just open the door. Sarah was standing out on the balcony connected to the room, just staring out across the Labyrinth and singing quietly to herself. Jareth didn't recognize the song that she was singing, but he could tell that he'd walked in right when Sarah wanted him to. Because the words she sang rang with emotion equal to their meaning.

"_I'm too depressed to go on_

_You'll be sorry when I'm gone_"(Author note: yes, that was the next line of the song.)

"Sarah?"

"Go away Jareth. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Sarah, please."

"_16 just held such better days_

_Days when I still felt alive_"

"Sarah, please stop singing. I know you're mad at me, but you don't have to brodcast it. You can't go back in time! And you're perfectly healthy!!"

"Not on the inside, Jareth. I'm dead inside now."

"Sarah, give me another chance, please!!"


	2. Another Six Months I'll Be Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, so don't sue me please!!!!!!

Note: I fiddled w/ the lyrics to "Adam's Song" by Blink 182. No matter how much I love Blink 182, I had to or the song wouldn't fit.

"Sarah, give me another chance, please!!"

"Jareth, I can't. I want to go home now."

Jareth gave a painful sigh. "As you wish, Sarah. I shall send you home after you pack your things." Jareth turned and walked from the room with his head down.

_I couldn't wait till I got home  
__To pass the time in my room alone_

Sarah packed her things quickly, trying to keep her mind off the pain in her heart. She knew that Jareth loved her, but she was still too shaken from the night before to remember how important that was to her.

Sarah hoped that the time away from Jareth and the castle would give her a chance to think. A chance to just sit down and dream like she used to do.

_I never thought I'd be alone  
__Another six months I'll be unknown_

Jareth sent Sarah home an hour later with a very heavy heart. He hoped that she would be back soon. That was, assuming that she came back at all.

So Jareth went back to ruling the Labyrinth, acting as though nothing had happened. Aboveground, Sarah picked up life where she had left it. She got a job to pay the rent and various other bills, and of course, to buy food. On occasion, she would go out on a Friday night with a nice guy, all the while, she tried hard to get Jareth off of her mind.

For six months, Jareth waited for Sarah to come back. Finally, he decided he should check on her. Maybe if she saw him, she would remember how she felt about him.

Jareth looked around the room he was standing in, trying to find Sarah. He finally found her. She was sitting in the corner, but she wasn't alone. She was sitting with a tall man with short black hair, and she was leaning her head against his shoulder.

Instead of trying to talk to her, Jareth just bowed his head and returned to the Underground.


	3. Tomorrow Holds Such Better Days

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, so don't sue me please!!!!!!

Note: I fiddled w/ the lyrics to "Adam's Song" by Blink 182. No matter how much I love Blink 182, I had to or the song wouldn't fit.

Jareth returned to the Underground heartbroken, yet still hopeful that she would return. (A/N: denial makes such wonderful material) That night, Jareth spent hours in Sarah's old room.

He sat on her bed and just stared off into space. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep.

_You'll never set foot in my room again  
__You'll close it off, board it up_

The next morning, Jareth looked around Sarah's room one last time and noticed she'd forgotten something.

On the far side of the room, hanging partially out of an elaborately carved dresser drawer, was a small notebook. Jareth flipped through it, reading the short entries of what appeared to be Sarah's diary.

Looking at the dates, Jareth saw that the entries had started with the day Sarah had come back to the Labyrinth. They documented the fight with her parents over Toby's death, and how she'd called on Jareth to take her away.

As he looked further into the diary, Jareth saw that the entries became more personal. Sarah had written several entries about her feelings for him, each written months before she had finally told him.

There were entries that were still stained with dried tears from when they'd had a fight and Sarah had been afraid that she'd lost him.

There were a few scetches of him doing various things about the castle, from just sitting on the throne to his attempt at cooking her dinner.

Even one of him dancing with her. The perfection in every picture didn't lie in the detail, however. Somehow, Sarah had managed to intertwine her love for Jareth into every pen stroke, making every mistake she'd made radiate as much perfection as the others.

Jareth also found a few poems, and even a song, that Sarah had written for him. Jareth closed the diary and took it with him, putting it in his pocket.

Jareth closed the door to Sarah's room and locked it. He walked to the throne room and sat on the throne and read the last entry of Sarah's diary.

_But tomorrow holds such better days,  
__I can't wait till I get home  
__To pass the time in our room alone_

Before she'd left, Sarah had written a short entry the night Jareth had hit her.

"I know that he loves me, and I know I may be able to pretend that I don't love him anymore, but I always will. Maybe one day soon, I'll be able to come home. Or maybe it'll take a few years. All I know is that I can't stay gone because I do love him. I just hope that I don't lose him while I'm gone. And I can't wait to come back here where I belong and see him again. Tomorrow, I'm going to have him send me back Aboveground, but I can't wait till I come back home."

Jareth just sat in disbelief. That night, he tucked the diary away, and resumed his lonely rule.

An now, years later, he was sitting alone, like he had every year since then, and he was finally giving up on Sarah's return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Put your guns and swords down. It's not over. This is the last chapter of this story, but the next story is coming out. It is called "Hold On To Me".

Here are the lyrics to Adam's Song by Blink 182

I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known?  
I trace the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone  
I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over I'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone  
I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never step foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault  
I never conquered, rarely came  
But tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone


End file.
